An Adventerous ride on the Polar Express Story Series Book 1
by Emergencyfan25
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Sally who celebrates Christmas for the first time,and who takes a ride on the Polar Express to meet Santa Claus for the first time in her life. This is the first book in my Polar Express story series.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note I don't own the movie Polar Express,or its characters all I own is the ideas for this story which I made up.

Chapter 1: Boarding the Polar Express

One peaceful Christmas eve I was laying down in my bed,and I was waiting for Santa to come to my house to deliver the christmas presents that he asked me for what I wanted this year for Christmas.

Meanwhile,Outside I heard a noise of a train coming to my house. As the train approached I quietly woke up,and got up out of bed. I put my slippers on,and I grabbed my nice,fluffy warm pink housecoat,and I put it on.

I slowly walked out of my bedroom down the stairs,and out into the living room. I opened up the front door as the train stops in front of my house. I quietly walk outside,and I close the door behind me.

I slowly walk off of the porch,and down the snowy sidewalk. I walk over to the train,and the conductor gets off of the train for a few minutes.

I exclaim,"Hi Mr. Conductor my name is Sally,and I've never ridden on a train before."

Mr. Conductor responds back to me,"Well hello there Sally my name is Wayne,and I'll be your conductor this evening. This train isnt just any train its a magical train called the Polar Express which will take you on a journey to the North Pole,and back to see Santa Claus."

"I've never been to the north pole before,and I haven't really celebrated Christmas before either. This is my first year celebrating Christmas."

"Well get aboard the train then,and the Polar Express will take you on an adventure,and a journey that you'll never forget what do you say?"

"I say yes it sounds like fun."

"All aboard the Polar Express."

I walk up the steps to the passenger train car of the Polar Express,and I walk down the aisle until I find an empty seat where I can sit down at. I sit down in an empty seat,and I look out the window as the train starts to move away from my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Chris,Holly,and Billy for the first time

Meanwhile,on the Polar Express there are other children on the train. A girl with pigtail braids comes over to where I am sitting,and she's got two boys with her. The girl talks to me for a few minutes.

Holly exclaims to me,"Hi my name is Holly what's your name?"

I respond back to Holly,"Hi my name is Sally,and its nice to meet you Holly."

"It's nice to meet you to Sally. You're sitting all alone are you okay,and you look kind of sad what's wrong Sally?"

"Well Holly this is my first year celebrating Christmas,and I've never ridden on any kind of train before."

"Oh Okay well its a great train this particular train is called the Polar Express,and it takes us to the north pole to see Santa Claus."

"Yes,the conductor has already told me about the train its a magical train I know."

"Oh Okay,and these are my two friends Chris,and Billy."

"Hi Chris,and Hi Billy its nice to meet the both of you boys."

"Hi Sally its nice to meet you to."

"We were looking for places to sit,and we were wondering if we could sit here by you Sally."

"Yes,you three may sit by me because I could use the company on this trip I'm kind of lonely."

"Ok,we will sit by you,and be your friends."

"Ok,I like the idea of having some friends to talk to."

"We do to this is our first year riding on the Polar Express to."

"Ok."

Holly,Chris,and Billy sit down next to me. Holly sits down on the seat next to me. Chris,and Billy sit down on the seat across from Holly,and I.

"Don't lose your ticket Sally the conductor will be coming by in a few minutes to collect our tickets,so make sure that you have it ready."

"Ok,Thanks Holly I've got my ticket right here."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Mr. Conductor is walking down the aisle collecting the tickets. He comes over to where Holly,Billy,Chris,and I are sitting. The conductor talks to the four of us.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Holly,Chris,Billy,and I,"Tickets tickets please I need your tickets."

Holly,Billy,Chris,and I respond back to the conductor,"Here are our tickets Mr. Conductor."

The four of us hand our tickets over to the conductor,and he punches holes in our tickets. When he is finished he hands our tickets back to us. I look at my ticket,and it has the letters Be stamped into it.

I exclaim to Holly,Billy,and Chris,"are these tickets magical or something? My ticket has the letters Be in it."

Holly,Billy,and Chris respond back to me,"Yes,these tickets are magical just like this train is magical. My ticket just has a b on it. My ticket has the letters Le in it. And my ticket has the letters depe on it."

"What's with all of the letters on our tickets?"

"You'll see at the end of the trip the letters on our tickets will spell out a word,or two depending on what the conductor puts on our tickets. Hang on to your tickets,and make sure that you don't lose them."

"Ok,I'll put my ticket in my pocket,so I know where it is."

"Good idea."

I check my pocket to make sure that there aren't any holes in it,and my pocket is good to go there are no holes in my pocket. I put my ticket into my pocket,so I know where it is for later on. Holly talks to me for a little while longer.

Holly exclaims to me,"So what's this about that this is your first year celebrating Christmas Sally?"

I respond back to Holly,"Its kind of a sad story Holly."

"Oh ok well if you don't want to tell me then you don't have to." "Ok,but I want to tell someone."

"Go ahead then."

"This is my first year celebrating Christmas because I have lived in an orphanage since my parents have died,and I never knew what Christmas was,and I still don't know what Christmas is all about."

"I can tell you what Christmas is all about if you want me to Sally."

"Sure I'd like to know what Christmas is all about Holly,and that's nice of you to do that Thank you."

"You're welcome,and the season of Christmas is all about Jesus being born,and laying in a manger. His mother Mary gives birth to him in a stable where animals live because there is no room for them in the inn. Christmas is also about getting together with family,and friends.

Having a good time,and Christmas is also all about giving to others who may not be as fortunate as you are. Family members might sometimes give gifts to one another to show them that they care about,and love one another."

"Thank you Holly Christmas sounds like a very interesting holiday to celebrate."

"You're welcome Sally,and yes it is Christmas is also a magical time of the year where Santa comes,and leaves christmas presents for you under your Christmas tree."

"Ok."

"We will be meeting Santa at the north pole tonight."

"Yes,I know that we will."

"Ok."

A few minutes later the conductor comes out to check on all of us to see how we are doing,and we are doing just fine. He decides to offer us some refreshments while we are on the train on out way to the North Pole to meet Santa Claus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Having hot cocoa,and cookies on the Polar Express

Meanwhile,the conductor talks to the kids on the train for a few minutes. He tells them that there are refreshments ready for us.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Holly,Billy,Chris,and I,"there's refreshments if you want some we've got hot cocoa,and cookies ready for anyone who would like some refreshments."

Holly,Billy,Chris,and I respond back to the conductor,"We'd like some hot cocoa,and cookies please Mr. Conductor."

"Sure I'll be back in a few minutes with your hot cocoa,and cookies."

"Thank you Mr. Conductor."

"You're welcome kids."

A few minutes later the conductor comes back out and he serves the four of us kids our hot cocoa,and cookies. He makes sure that all of the kids on the train get some hot cocoa,and cookies as a refreshment. After all of the kids have been served he goes back through the door to the back part of the train.

Holly,Billy,Chris,and I drink our hot cocoa,and we eat our cookies. We talk while we eat our refreshments. Holly talks to me for a little while.

Holly exclaims to me,"This hot cocoa is good,and so are these cookies aren't they?"

I respond back to Holly,"Yes,the cocoa is nice,and warm. The cookies are fresh out of the oven. Yummy,and delicious."

"Sally can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,Holly you can ask me anything you want to."

"Ok I hope that you don't mind me asking thus,but how did your parents die,and when did they die?"

"My parents died in a house fire it was a severe tragedy."

"Ok,and I'm so sorry to hear that Sally."

"It's ok Holly,and I lost everything. All of my clothes,books,toys,and games were gone."

"That's so sad,and how did the house fire start?"

"Well there was a gas leak in our house,and my mom went to go cook dinner on the stove,and it blew up the house,and set the house on fire. I got out in time,but my parents didn't. They suffered,and died in the house while it exploded,and was on fire."

"Wow,that is so sad Sally."

"Yes,I know that it is,and my parents died in between Halloween,and Thanksgiving of this year. They didn't die on Thanksgiving which was good."

"Yes,that's the good part,but I can tell Sally that the holidays are rough for you without having your parents around,and alive to celebrate them with you."

"Yes,Holly it is,and it has been rough,but I've gotten through it. I've still got my grandma,and grandpa around,and I celebrate the holidays with them since I am now living at their house."

"That's nice Sally that's really nice."

"Yes,it is."

A few minutes later Holly,Billy,Chris,and I are finished drinking our hot cocoa,and eating our cookies. All of the kids are finished with their refreshments. The conductor comes back out into the passenger car,and he collects all of the cups,and plates from the cookies,and hot cocoa. He takes them all back into the kitchen,so they can all get washed.

It isn't long after that when the Polar Express arrives at the North Pole. Holly,Billy,Chris,and I look out the windows of the train,and we look at all of the beautiful christmas decorations. We even get to look at the beautiful christmas tree that Santa's elves have put up,and decorated. Holly talks to me for a few minutes.

Holly exclaims to me,"Look at that Sally isn't that beautiful the christmas tree. It's so beautiful all decorated,and lighted up."

I respond back to Holly,"Yes,it is,and it is very beautiful the way that it is. Look over there Holly there's Santa's sleigh,and his reindeer."

"Yes,and how beautiful is that."

"It's very nice."

"Yes,it is."

A few minutes later the conductor comes back out into the passenger car where all of us kids are,and he talks to us for a few minutes. He gives us some rules to follow while we go see Santa Claus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Arriving at the North Pole

A few minutes later the Polar Express stops where it is supposed to stop,and the conductor gives us a few rules to follow as we are getting off of the train.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Holly,Billy,Chris,and I,"When you get off of the train you are to form a line. Shortest kids in the front,and taller kids in the back. Each of you will get a chance to see Santa. Stay in line until it is your turn to see Santa Claus. Santa gives out the first gift if Christmas to one lucky child. If he chooses to give you the first gift of Christmas you are the first kid to see Santa Claus tonight. Please follow all of these rules thank you."

Holly,Billy,Chris,and I respond back to the conductor,"Ok Mr. Conductor we will follow the rules,and we will be good,and do as you have told us to do,and you're welcome Mr. Conductor." All of the kids get up out of their seats,and they get off of the train. Holly,Billy Chris,and I get up out of our seats,and we get off of the train. We walk carefully down the steps of the train,and we get into the line like we were supposed to do.

Santa's reindeer start moving around,and a bell falls off of the reins if the reindeer. I see the shiny gold bell roll across the ground,and it lands right in front of my feet. I bend over to pick it up,and I look at it. I hold it in my hand for a few minutes. I close my eyes,and I say to myself,"I believe in the true spirit of Christmas."

I shake the bell,and I can hear it make a jingleling sound. I say to myself again "I believe in the true spirit of Christmas." I shake the bell a second time,and I can hear it jingle. Santa Claus comes walking out,and I hold onto the bell,so I can give it back to him. Santa Claus talks to me for a few minutes.

Santa Claus exclaims to me,"I heard you say something,and what was that you said?"

I respond back to Santa,"I said that I believe in the true spirit of Christmas."

"and I heard a jingling noise what was that noise,and where did it come from?"

"I was shaking a jingle bell. It fell off of your reindeers harness,and I picked it up because it belongs to you,and I was going to give it back to you sir. I wasn't going to keep it because it doesn't belong to me. I have never heard a jingle bell before,and this is my first year celebrating Christmas."

"What's your name little girl?"

"My name is Sally Mr. Claus."

"It's nice to meet you Sally."

"It's nice to meet you to Santa."

"Can I see the bell for a minute?"

"Sure Santa here you go."

I hand the bell back to Santa. He lifts it high up in the air,and he jingles it for everyone to hear. Santa talks to everyone for a few minutes. He talks to all of the kids,and the elves.

Santa exclaims to everyone,"ladies,and gentlemen,boys,and girls of all ages. I proudly present the first gift of Christmas to Sally here this year. She has won the first gift of Christmas."

Everyone cheers for me,and I talk to Santa for a few minutes.

"I receive the first gift of Christmas,and what's the first gift of Christmas?"

"This bell that you found is the first gift of Christmas,and I'm letting you have it."

"I can keep it?"

"Yes,that you can."

"Why can I keep it?"

"Because I am giving it to you for christmas,and don't worry by tomorrow morning you'll have what you asked me for under your Christmas tree."

"Thank you Santa,and its a joy to be here tonight. I lost everything including my parents in a terrible house fire a few weeks ago,and I haven't ever celebrated Christmas before because I've lived in an orphanage,and I didn't get to celebrate Christmas there."

"Well Merry Christmas Sally."

"Merry Christmas to you to Santa."

Santa hands me the bell,and I make sure that there isn't a hole in my pocket. I put my bell into my pocket,so I won't lose it. The other children get in line to see,and talk to Santa Claus. Chris recieves the second gift of Christmas a shiny silver bell from Santa's sleigh. He puts it in his pocket,so he doesn't lose it.

After a while it is time for all of us to leave. We get back onto the train,and we sit back down in our seats. The engineer starts up the train,and we start to leave from the north pole to go back home.

The conductor comes by,and he collects all of our tickets. He punches holes in all of our tickets. The train conductor talks to us all.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Chris,Billy,Holly,and I,"Tickets please I need your tickets."

Chris,Billy,Holly,and I respond back to him,"Here are our tickets Mr. Conductor."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We hand him our tickets,and he punches holes in our tickets. He talks to us for a few minutes after he punches holes in our tickets.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Chris,Billy,Holly,and I,"each ticket is magical,and it has a word,or words on it please read me what is says on your tickets."

Holly,Chris,Billy,and I look at our tickets,and we see words on our tickets.

"My ticket says depend on,rely on,and count on."

"Very nice Billy that's one special ticket that you've got there Billy."

"Yes,it is."

"My ticket says lead."

"I'll follow you anywhere you want to go Holly,and nicely done. Lead is for leadership,and you have learned that tonight Holly."

"Thank you Mr. Conductor."

"You're welcome Holly."

"My ticket says believe."

"Very well done Chris you've learned to believe in your heart tonight Chris."

"Thank you Mr. Conductor."

"You're welcome Chris."

"And my ticket says believe in the true spirit of Christmas."

"Very nicely done Sally,that's what you've learned tonight haven't you?"

"Yes,I have Mr. Conductor,and thank you."

"You're welcome Sally."

The train stops at Billy's house,and it is time for Billy to get off of the train. Holly,Chris,and I wish Billy a Merry Christmas,and so does the conductor.

Billy gets off of the Polar Express,and he goes into his house. He finds his christmas present underneath the tree that Santa has left for him.

The train pulls away from Billy's house,and it stops at Chris's house next. It is time for Chris to get off of the train. Holly,and I wish Chris a Merry Christmas,and so does the conductor.

The train makes its way away from Chris's,house,and it goes to my house next,but there is a problem when the train stops in front of my grandparents house. Holly,and I look out the window of the train to see what is going on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Arriving back at my house

I carefully look all around,and all I see is firefighters at my grandparents house,but I don't see any signs of my grandparents anywhere. I look up at my grandparents house,and its all up in flames from a fire.

I exclaim to Holly,"look at this house it's all in flames,and my grandparents aren't anywhere around. I can't go home now because I have no home that was my home,but now its gone." Holly responds back to me,"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. It's Christmas eve and I don't have a home to go to."

"I'll tell you what Sally you can stay with me at my house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,I'm sure its Christmas,and I'm not letting you not have a place to go on Christmas."

"Ok."

A few minutes later the conductor comes back to where I am sitting,and he talks to me for a few minutes.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to me,"Sally I talked to one of the firefighters,and they said that your grandparents didn't make it out if the house in time. They died in the fire which got started while they were asleep. An arsonist came up,and set the house on fire. It's a good thing that you weren't there."

I respond back to Mr. Conductor,"Ok,I didn't see them around anywhere,so I know that something was wrong. That's not right that an arsonist would set a house on fire on Christmas eve. Yes it is,but nos I've lost everything once again,and I have no home now either."

"I know that,but its Christmas,and we will find you a place to stay at you're not going to not have a home not on Christmas."

"Ok,I was talking to Holly,and she said that I could stay at her house for Christmas."

"Holly that was very nice of you to do that thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Conductor."

A few minutes later the Polar Express stops in front of Holly's house. Holly,and I both get up out of our seats,and we get off of the train. We carefully walk down the steps,and we walk up to the front door of Holly's house. The conductor talks to us for a few minutes before the train drives off.

Mr. Conductor exclaims to Holly,and I,"Merry Christmas."

Holly,and I respond back to Mr. Conductor,"Merry Christmas to you to Mr. Conductor."

The train drives off as Holly,and I walk into her house. We both walk over to the christmas tree,and we see our presents underneath her tree. Santa leaves my presents under the tree at Holly's house. He kept them safe from the fire.

Holly,and I close,and lock up the front door to her house,and we both walk upstairs to her bedroom. We walk into the bedroom,and we close the bedroom door behind us. I see that a sleeping bag,pillows,and blanket have been set up for me on the floor in Holly's bedroom.

She lays down in her bed,and I lay down in the bed that has been made up for me on the floor. I make sure to take my bell out of my pocket before I take my housecoat off. I take my slippers off to.

Holly,and I lay down,and we go to sleep for the night in Holly's bedroom. I cry myself to sleep because now my grandparents are gone as well. My parents are gone to. I fall asleep for the night in Holly's bedroom.

Holly falls asleep for the night as well. The bell only rings for those who truly believe in the true spirit of Christmas. Holly,and I will get to open our christmas presents that Santa has left for us tomorrow morning when we wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Christmas Day at Holly's house

The next morning at Holly's house her,and I both woke up,and we got up out of bed. We walked out into the hallway outside of Holly's bedroom,and we walk down the stairs one at a time. A few minutes later we are both standing on the floor of the living room. We look over in the corner,and we see christmas presents underneath the christmas tree.

Holly's mom,and dad are awake,and they come downstairs to. Holly's mom,and dad see us out in the living room looking at the christmas tree,and seeing all of our presents underneath the christmas tree. Holly's moms name is Molly,and Holly's dads name is Patrick. They come and talk to Holly for a few minutes.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"Good morning girls,and Merry Christmas."

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"Good morning,and Merry Christmas to you to."

"Thank you girls."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome girls,and Holly who is your friend there? Where did she come from?"

"Mom,and dad this is my friend Sally she rode on the Polar Express with the rest of the kids last night. When we got back to her house the house was all up in flames,and her grandparents didn't make it out of the house in time. They were asleep when the fire had started."

"Oh Ok,and its nice to meet you Sally."

"It's nice to meet you to Molly,and Patrick."

"Thank you Sally."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome Sally,and where are your parents at Sally?"

"My parents are dead,and they died in a house fire a few weeks ago between Halloween,and Thanksgiving. There were explosions,and a fire due to a gas leak in the house. My parents couldn't make it out of the house in time,but I managed to make it out of the house,but I was the only one that had made it out."

"That's sad Sally,and that's very sad its a good thing though that you made it out of the house where your parents lived."

"Yes,it is,and this is my first year celebrating Christmas,and last night was my first trip up to the north pole to meet Santa Claus. I didn't even know what Christmas was until Holly told me about what Christmas was all about,and who it is about."

"You've never celebrated Christmas before Sally?"

'No,I haven't because after my parents died I was sent to live in an orphanage for a while until my grandma,and grandpa took me into their home,and got me out of the orphanage."

"Aw,you poor little girl,and how old are you Sally?"

"I'm only seven years old."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Sally?"

"No,I am an only child I have no brothers and sisters."

"How would you like to stay here with Holly,and us we'd take very good care of you."

"I'd like that a lot I need a new home since mine is gone from a fire twice now that's happened I've lost everything. All I've got is a special bell that Santa gave to me as the first gift of Christmas last night up at the North Pole."

"Well,you've got a new home here with us if you'd like to stay,and we can't make you stay that's you're choice if you want to stay,or not."

"Yes,I'm choosing to stay I like this house,and I like you guys to."

"Welcome home Sally,and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and you can sleep in Holly's room until we get a bedroom prepared for you to sleep in then you'll have your own bedroom."

"Thank you once again."

"You're welcome Sally,and now it's time for you two girls to open up your Christmas presents,and it looks like you've got plenty of them."

"Alright lets open up some presents."

"Yea,let's open up some presents."

Holly,and I sit down on the living room floor,and we take turns opening up the gifts that Santa has left for us. I get some new toys,and some new clothes. I get a brand new sheet,and blanket set for my bed. Holly gets some new clothes as well. She also gets a brand new barbie doll to play with. My presents include a brand new barbie doll,and a barbie car. A Ken doll,and Ken clothes. Clothes for barbie,and shoes for both barbie,and Ken.

Holly recieves a brand new horse,and a riding outfit for her barbie. I receive a horse,and a riding outfit as well for barbie. I also get a doctors kit,and outfit for both barbie,and Ken. I receive a doctors office for both Ken,and barbie to work in.

A few minutes later Holly,and I are finished with opening up our christmas presents that were underneath the christmas tree. We get to look in our stockings next,and see what Santa has left for us in our stockings.

In my stocking I get a candy cane,and a barbie deck of playing cards. Holly gets a candy cane,and a horse deck of playing cards. We take all of our gifts upstairs,and we put them away in Holly's room for the time being. We keep them separate from each other because once I get my own bedroom I can put my toys away in my own bedroom.

Holly,and I get dressed before we go back downstairs. I put on my new Christmas sweater,my new blue jeans,and a brand new pair of Christmas socks that I just got for Christmas. Holly puts on a Christmas sweater,jeans,and Christmas socks as well to go with her outfit.

A few minutes later Holly,and I are both dressed,and we go back downstairs for our Christmas day breakfast with Holly's mom,and dad. We walk down the stairs one at a time,and a few minutes later the both of us are back downstairs out in the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Eating breakfast on Christmas day at Holly's house

Holly's mom Molly walks out into the kitchen,and she gets the Christmas day breakfast cooking for all of us at Holly's house. Molly makes pancakes,and bacon for breakfast. While breakfast is cooking Molly gets the table set for breakfast. A few minutes later breakfast is ready. Molly calls all of us out into the kitchen,so we can eat out breakfast.

Molly exclaims to Holly,Patrick,and I,"Breakfast is ready its time to eat breakfast."

Patrick,Holly,and I respond back to Molly,"Ok we are coming."

"Ok."

Holly,Patrick,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk out into the dinning room. We sit down at the table as Holly's mom serves us our breakfast. Molly sits down,and she joins us for breakfast. Holly's mom,and dad talk to Holly,and I for a few minutes as we eat our Christmas day breakfast.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"We got to talking,and we decided that Sally is to stay here with us. She has no home,and no more relatives that are willing to take care of her. She now has a new home here with us,and she is to stay here with us."

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"that's wonderful,and that's great thank you so much."

"You're welcome. You girls are like sisters,and we can't separate the two of you Holly is an only child,and she has no brothers or sisters. Now with you being here Sally Holly has someone that she can spend time with,and someone that she can do things with. She will be a great sister to you,and we are hoping that you can be a great sister to her as well."

"Oh I will be Holly is really nice,and she's the best sister there is. We will be able to get along just fine."

"Yes,I know that you will be able to you girls get along so well together."

"How come you didn't say anything to us before now about this?"

"We wanted to surprise you girls on Christmas day."

"Oh,Ok,and I was definantly surprised we both were."

"That's food,and after breakfast you girls are to pack your bags. Take some toys,and books with you."

"Why where are we going?"

"You girls are going to Holly's grandmas house for a few days. If Sally is going to be staying here with us she will need her own bedroom. We've got to get the spare bedroom upstairs ready for her,and grandma has requested to meet Sally,and see her for the first time."

"Oh,ok,but aren't you coming with us?"

"Yea,we will be there for Christmas day today,and come home later on in the evening."

"Oh,Okay."

Holly,and I finish eating our breakfast. We get up from the table,and we put our dirty dishes in the sink. We walk out of the kitchen,and we go upstairs to Holly's bedroom. We go into her bedroom,and we both get out an overnight bag.

Both of us girls pack our overnight bags. We pack our clothes,pajamas,toothbrush,tooth paste,and some of our coloring books,and toys. We make sure to pack everything that we need for at Holly's grandmas house. A few minutes later we are finished packing our overnight bags.

Holly's mom,and dad are downstairs doing the dishes since they have finished eating their breakfast. A few minutes later they are finished with doing the dishes. Holly,and I exit her bedroom,and we walk out into the hallway with our overnight bags.

We take turns,and walk one at a time down the stairs. A few minutes later Holly,and I are both downstairs. We walk out into the living room to meet up with Holly's mom,and dad. Her parents talk to us for a few more minutes.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"are you girls ready to go,and do you have everything packed? Do you have everything that you need for a few days?"

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"Yes we are ready to go,and yes we have everything that we will need for at grandmas house."

"Ok,well its time that we get going then,and grandma will have a surprise for each of you when we arrive at her house."

"Oh,ok that sounds like grandma."

"Yes,that it does."

A few minutes later Holly,Molly,Patrick,and I get our coats on,and we get ready to leave to go to Holly's grandmas house. Molly opens up the door to the house,and we all four go outside into the snow. Patrick closes the door behind him,and he locks the door. We walk over to the car,and Patrick unlocks the car doors. Holly,and I open up the back passenger side doors,and we get into the back seat of the car.

Holly,and I put our seatbelts on,and Molly puts our overnight bags in the back of the car. She closes the trunk,and she closes up the car doors. Molly,and Patrick get into the front drivers side,and passenger side of the car. Patrick,and Molly close their car doors. Patrick turns on the engine of the car,and they put their seatbelts on.

He makes sure that the car windshield is cleaned off,do he can see where he is going. He drives the car out of the driveway,and he starts heading to Holly's grandmas house.

Holly,and I talk for a little while on the way to grandmas house.

Holly exclaims to me,"Sally isn't this terrific you get to meet my grandma,and grandpa for the first time. You'll like them they are wonderful people."

I respond back to Holly,"Yes,it is,and I'm pretty excited to meet them they sound like they are very nice people."

"They are,and you'll be living with us you'll have your own room to."

"Yes,I know that,and that's great this has been an extra special Christmas for me this year."

"It's been an extra special Christmas for me to meeting you Sally was the greatest part of my Christmas this year. I've never met anyone as special,and as nice as you are."

"I agree with that meeting you has been the best part of my Christmas to. I've also never met anyone as special,and as nice as you are either."

"I think that we will make great sisters."

"Yes,that we will,and we will be good sisters to each other."

"Yes,that we will be,and thanks for sharing my room with me." "You're welcome,and thank you for letting me sleep in your room."

"You're welcome."

It isn't long before we arrive at Holly's grandmas house. Patrick can see the driveway is cleared,so he parks the car in Holly's grandmas driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Arriving at Holly's grandparents house

A few minutes later we arrive at Holly's grandmas house. Patrick drives the car into the driveway,and he turns off the engine of the car. He parks the car in grandmas driveway. We all take out seatbelts off,and Patrick unlocks the car doors. Molly,Patrick,Holly,and I open up the car doors,and we get out of the car. Molly,Patrick,Holly,and I close the car doors behind us.

Molly,Holly,and I walk around to the truck of the car,and Molly opens up the trunk of the car. Holly,and I get our overnight bags out of the back of the car. Molly closes the trunk up,and we all walk over to the front of the house up to the front door.

Holly's grandma heard the car outside,so she comes to open up the door. She lets us into her house,and we walk into her house. She closes the door behind us,and we all take our coats,and boots off. We hang out coats up on the coat rack,and we put our boots on the rug,so we aren't tracking snow all over grandmas house.

Holly,and I take our overnight bags,and we put them in the spare bedroom where grandma has us sleeping while we are at her house there are two beds in there one for each Holly,and I to sleep on. We walk back out into the living room,and we sit down on grandmas couch. Holly talks to grandma Becky for a few minutes.

Holly exclaims to grandma Becky,",Grandma I'd like for you to meet my sister,and best friend Sally."

Grandma Becky responds back to Holly,"well hello there Holly,and its nice to see you again. I see that you've brought a friend with you. It's nice to meet you Sally."

"Yes I did,and its nice to meet you to grandma Becky."

"Us girls are going have such a wonderful time here with grandpa."

"Yes,that we will."

"Where did you meet Sally at Holly?"

"I met her on the Polar express last night. Mom,and dad said that she could stay overnight at my house,and then this morning they surprised me by saying she could permanently live with us."

"Why are you permanently staying with Holly,and her family Sally? Don't you have any parents,or grnadparents of your own that you can live with?"

"Because I have no home,and no place to live. No I do not my mom,and dad died in a severe house fire a few months ago,and my grnadparents died in a house fire last night. I have other relatives,but they don't want me,and they don't want anything to do with me. I've lost my home twice,and I've lost everything twice."

"That is so sad Sally that is so sad."

"Yes,it is,and yes it is."

"Why don't your other relatives want anything to do with you Sally?"

"Because my mom has spread lies throughout the family about me saying mean things about me to her side of the family,an my dad has did the same thing lied about me to the family."

"What kind of lies had your parents been spreading to the family dear sweet Sally?"

"They've been saying I'm disabled,and unable to take care of myself like I'm supposed to."

"That's not good,and you don't look disabled to me."

"No its not,and I am a little bit,but you can't tell just by looking at me."

"How are you disabled Sally?"

"I have mental disabilities,and a physical disability my back got messed up during the house fire that my parents died in."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sally dear."

"Yes,I know,but there's not much that can be done. My doctors have done what they can do for me and they can't do much more."

"Ok,then its up to God to do the rest then."

"Yes,it is."

"I have a surprise for each of you."

"Ok,grandma."

"go take a look under the Christmas tree over there in the corner."

"Ok,grandma we will."

Holly,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk over to where the Christmas tree is. We look underneath the Christmas tree. Holly,and I talk to grandma Becky for a few minutes.

Holly,and I exclaim to grandma Becky,"there are some Christmas presents underneath the tree."

Grandma Becky responds back to Holly,and I,"Yes there are,and they are for the two of you girls. I got you each something special for Christmas,plus Santa left a few for you girls to."

"Thanks k you grandma Becky."

"You're welcome,and girls go ahead,and open your presents."

"Ok,grandma we will."

"Ok,and enjoy girls."

"We will grandma."

"I know that you will."

Holly and I sit down on the floor by the Christmas tree,and we open up our presents first from grandma Becky. Holly and I each get a set of beads,and string from grandma Becky. Santa gives us a set of barbie pajamas to wear,and a deck of playing cards to play card games with. Grandma Becky also gives us each a set of craft string to make crafts with.

Holly,and I are finished with opening up our presents. We pick up all of the wrapping paper off of the floor. We take our gifts up off the floor,and we get up off of the floor. We go sit back down on the couch where we were sitting before. I talk to Holly,and grandma Becky for a few minutes.

I exclaim to grandma Becky,and Holly,"I'm not sure how to do crafts I've never did crafts before these gifts are nice,but I don't know what to do with them,or how to use them even."

Grandma Becky,and Holly respond back to me,"we can teach you Sally. We know how to do crafts,and we can teach you how to if you'd like us to."

"Yes,that would be a great idea I'd like to learn how to do some crafts."

"Didn't you ever do anything like that with your mom,or your grandma?"

"No,because my mom didn't want hardly anything to do with me,and my grandma didn't have the time for me she was busy taking care of grandpa because he had gotten seriously sick before he died."

"What kind of sickness did your grandpa have Sally?"

"He had a stroke,and it paralyzed him. He was in a wheelchair for a while."

"What caused him to have a stroke?"

"A blood clot in his brain."

"Oh,okay."

"Yea,so grandma was busy taking care of grandpa before they died."

"Ok."

I feel the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I get up from the couch,and I quickly walk towards where the bathroom is,but I don't make it in time. I end up having an accident in my pants. I accidentally pee,and poop in my pants,but I have a diaper on. I walk into the spare bedroom,and I open up my overnight bag. I get a clean pair of pants out,and a diaper that I put into my bag.

I walk back into the bathroom,and I pull down my pants. I change my diaper,and I put a fresh diaper on. I put my clean pants on,and I pull my pants back up. I take my used diaper,and I throw it away in the trash can.

I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands. I dry them on the towel,and I exit the bathroom. I take my dirty pants,and I wash them out really well. I hang them above the shower,so they can dry out. I make sure my hands are clean again.

Once my hands are clean a second time I exit the bathroom,and I go out into the living room,and I sit back down on the couch where Holly is sitting. Grandma Becky talks to me for a few minutes.

Grandma Becky exclaims to me,"Are you alright Sally you got up in a big hurry."

I respond back to grandma Becky,"Yes,I'm fine I just had to go take care of some personal business,but I'm fine."

"Ok,I was just making sure."

"Ok everything is all good."

"Ok,that's good to hear."

"Yes,it is."

"Where's grandpa at Grandma?"

"He's sitting out in the kitchen."

"Why is he sitting out in the kitchen?"

"He's talking to your mom,and dad,so I'd thought I'd talk to you two girls."

"Ok,I was just wondering."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Grandpa Ben,and Holly's parents come out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch that is empty. Holly talks to grandpa Ben for a few minutes.

Holly exclaims to Grandpa Ben,"Grandpa Ben I'd like for you to meet my best friend,and my sister Sally."

Grandpa Ben responds back to Holly,"Hi Holly its nice to see you again,and Sally its nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Grandpa Ben."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Holly,Patrick,Molly,and I have a pleasant afternoon at Grandma Becky's house on Christmas day. We eat an early Christmas day dinner at 4:30 because Holly's mom Molly,and Holly's dad Patrick have to get home before the winter snow storm hits. Holly,and I say goodnight to Molly,and Patrick before they leave grandma,and grandpa's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Staying overnight at Holly's grandparents house

A few minutes later Molly,and Patrick get ready to leave grandma Becky's,and grandpa Ben's house. Molly,and Patrick talk to Holly,and I for a few minutes.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"Girls we are leaving now because we've got to get back home before the snowstorm starts. You two girls be good for grandma,and grandpa. We will see you girls in a couple of days."

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"ok,bye mom,and bye dad. We will be good for grandma,and grandpa. We will see you both in a couple of days."

Holly,and I give Molly,and Patrick a hug,and a kiss before they leave grandma,and grandpa's house. Molly,and Patrick say goodnight,and goodbye to their mom,and dad.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben,"Bye mom,and bye dad take very good care of Holly,and her new sister Sally for a few days while we get the spare bedroom ready for Sally. She deserves the best of what we can provide for her. Please take very good care of her,and Holly to."

Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"bye you two,and we will take very good care of the girls for a few days. Yes,that Sally does deserve the best that anyone can provide for her. We will take very good care of the girls we promise."

"Ok,thank you mom,and dad."

"You're welcome."

Molly,and Patrick put their coats on,and they open up the front door to grandma,and grandpa's house. They walk outside,and they close the door behind them. They walk over to where the car is,and Patrick unlocks the car doors. Molly opens up her front passenger side car door,and she gets into the car. She closes the car door behind her.

Patrick opens up the front drivers side door,and he gets into the car. He closes the car door behind him. Molly,and Patrick put their seatbelts on,and Patrick turns on the engine of the car. He drives out of grandma,and grandpa's driveway. He drives him,and Molly back to their house for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Molly,and Patrick go back home

A few minutes later Molly,and Patrick arrive back at their house. Patrick drives the car into the driveway of their house,and he parks the car in their driveway. He turns off the engine of the car. Molly,and Patrick take off their seatbelts,and Patrick unlocks the car doors. They open up their car doors,and they get out of the car. They close their car doors behind them,and Patrick locks up the car doors.

Molly,and Patrick walk up to the front door of their house,and Patrick gets the house keys out of his coat pocket. He unlocks the front door to the house,and he opens up the front door to the house. Molly,and Patrick walk into the house,and Patrick closes the door behind him on his way into the house.

They both walk out into the living room,and they sit down on the couch out in the living room. They discuss the plans for my bedroom at their house.

Molly exclaims to Patrick,"First of all Sally's room is going to need to be painted,so what color shall we paint it?"

Patrick responds back to Molly,"I've got some brand new blue paints in the garage we could use those."

"Ok,next Sally is going to need a bed to sleep in,and a dresser with drawers so she can put her clothes away. She's also going to need a shelf for her toys,and books,plus she's also going to need bedding for her bed,and some pillows to."

"I've already got all of that covered. I went to the store last night,and bought her everything that she will need while she is staying here with us."

"Ok,and I almost forgot she will need a lamp in her bedroom as well,so she can see at night when it gets dark."

"That also has been taken care of."

"Ok,let's get to work painting her bedroom first because the paint will need at least twenty four hours to dry before we can move in her furniture."

"Ok,let's get to work."

"Ok."

Patrick gets up off of the couch,and he walks over to the front door. He opens up the front door to the house,and he walks outside. He closes the door behind himself on the way outside. He walks over to where the garage is,and he unlocks the garage door. He opens up the garage door,and he turns on the lights to the garage.

Patrick finds the two cans of blue paint in the garage on the shelf,and he takes the cans off of the shelf. He walks out of the garage with the two cans of paint. He closes the garage door as well. He locks it behind him. Patrick walks back up to the front door of the house from the garage,and he opens up the front door of the house.

He walks into the house with the two cans of paint in his arms,and he closes the door behind him on his way into his house. He walks upstairs to the spare bedroom with the two cans of paint. Molly is already in the spare bedroom setting up the room to be painted. She's got all of the brushes,and painting trays laid out on a tarp on the floor of the bedroom.

A few minutes later Patrick,and his wife Molly start painting the spare bedrooms from the ceiling to the edge of the baseboards along the walls. They put two coats of paint on the walls of the bedroom. They paint the baseboards brown.

A few minutes later all of the walls,and the ceiling is painted in the spare bedroom. Molly,and Patrick put the paint cans in a bag,so they can be thrown away in the trash becuase they are empty. Molly,and Patrick clean out the paint brushes,and painting trays just in case if they might need to use them again.

A few minutes later Patrick,and Molly leave the spare bedroom,but they leave the door open,so the air form the hallway can dry the paint on the walls,and ceiling. They both go back downstairs,and wash the paint off of their hands.

After they have washed all of the paint off of their hands Molly,and Patrick go sit back down on the couch out in the living room,and they watch some TV before they decide to go to bed for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Having a good time at Grandma Becky's house

Meanwhile,Holly,and I are at Grandma Becky's,and Grandpa Ben's house to spend a few nights with them while Holly's mom Molly,and Holly's dad Patrick get my new bedroom all painted,and the bedroom furniture put into my new bedroom.

Holly,and I are sitting down at the dinning room table,and she is teaching me how to put beads on some string,and she is teaching me how to make necklaces,and bracelets with the beads. The two of us make each other a necklace,and bracelet set. I give Holly mine that I made for her,and she gives me hers that she made for me.

I exclaim to Holly,"Here sister Holly I made you a necklace,and matching bracelet out of my beads,and some string."

Holly responds back to me,"Thank you sister Sally,and its very pretty thank you so much sister."

"You're welcome sister Holly."

"I made you a rainbow necklace with a matching bracelet."

"Thank you sister Holly."

"You're welcome sister Sally."

I put my necklace,and bracelet on,and Holly puts her necklace,and bracelet on. We give each other a hug. Holly then teaches me how to make friendship bracelets out of friendship thread. I make her a bracelet,and she makes me a bracelet.

We are both having fun together making each other friendship bracelets. A few minutes later we are finished with making each other a friendship bracelet out of friendship thread. I give Holly my bracelet that I made for her,and she gives me her bracelet that she made for me.

I exclaim to sister Holly,"here sis I made you a friendship bracelet out of my friendship thread."

Holly responds back to me,"Thank you sister Sally."

"You're welcome sister Holly."

"I made you a bracelet out of my friendship thread sister Sally."

"Thank you sister Holly."

"You're welcome sister Sally."

We both put our friendship bracelets on,and we tie them on each others wrists. I talk to my sister for a few minutes.

I exclaim to Holly,"Sister Holly I want to thank you for teaching me how to make these crafts they were a lot of fun,and I enjoyed making them."

"You're welcome sister Sally,and I enjoyed making them with you."

"I enjoyed making them with you to."

A few minutes later grandma Becky comes out into the dinning room to check on how us two girls are doing.

Grandma Becky exclaims to Holly,and I,"Girls how is it going in here,and are you two girls having fun?"

Holly,and I respond back to Grandma Becky,"Everything is fine,and yes we are having fun grandma."

"It's almost time for you girls to get ready for bed,so I'd like for you girls to pick up your craft supplies,and I'll put them away for you for tomorrow."

"Ok grandma we will pick up our craft supplies."

"Ok."

Holly,and I pick up all of our craft supplies. We put our heads in out bead container with our string for out beads. Are close up our bead containers. We then pick up our friendship string,and we put our friendship string away in the container that they go in. We close up to containers of friendship string. Since Holly,and I have the same colors of beads,string,and friendship string in the same colored containers grandma Becky puts my name on my containers,and she puts Holly's name on her containers. Grandma Becky puts up our craft supplies until tomorrow.

Grandma Becky exclaims to Holly,and I,"Girls its time for you to get your pajamas on and brush your teeth it will be bedtime for you girls soon."

Holly,and I respond back to Grandma Becky,"Ok,Grandma."

"There are two bathrooms each of you girls can use a separate bathroom if you would like to."

"Ok,Grandma."

Holly,and I get up from our chairs out in the dinning room,and we get up from the table. We push our chairs into the table. We walk from the dinning room out into the hallway,and we go into our bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Getting ready to go to bed

Holly,and I get out our pajamas,and we put our pajamas on. I get a fresh diaper out of my overnight bag,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me,and I pull down my pants. I take off my used diaper,and I throw it away in the trash. I get myself all cleaned up,and I put my fresh diaper on. I throw the used wipes away in the trash.

I pull my pants back up, and I walk over to the sink. I wash my hands with warm water,and soap. I rinse my hands off,and I make sure that my hands are all nice,and dry.

I then put toothpaste on my toothbrush,and I brush my teeth. After I brush my teeth I walk over to the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I walk out into the hallway,and I walk back into the bedroom where Holly,and I will be sleeping.

Holly has her pajamas on,and she walks out of the bedroom. She walks down the hallway towards the bathroom,and she goes into the bathroom. She walks over to he sink,and she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush,and she brushes her teeth.

Holly makes sure to use the bathroom before she goes to bed. She walks back over to the sink,and she washes her hands with warm water,and soap. She rinses her hands off,and she dries them on the towel. Holly makes sure that her hands are clean,and dry.

Holly exits the bathroom,and she walks down the hallway towards the bedroom where her,and I are sleeping. Both of us girls take our slippers off,and we get into bed. We cover ourselves up with the blankets on the beds. Holly,and I say goodnight to each other.

I exclaim to Holly,"Goodnight sis sleep well,and sweet dreams I will see you in the morning."

Holly responds back to me,"Thank you sis,and goodnight to you to sis,you sleep well,and sweet dreams. I will see you in the morning sis."

"You're welcome sis,and thank you."

"You're welcome sis. I love you sis."

"I love you to."

Holly,and I turn off the bedroom lights,and we lay down in our beds for the night. We close our eyes,and we fall asleep for the night. We don't wake up until the next morning. Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben say their goodnights to Holly,and I before we fall asleep for the night.

Grandma Becky,and Grandpa Ben get tired,and they walk into their bedroom. They get their pajamas on,and they go into the bathroom to brush their teeth. They exit the bathroom,and they go back into their bedroom. They lay down in their bed for the night,and they cover up with the blankets on their beds.

Grandma Becky and grandpa Ben lay down in their bed,and they fall asleep for the night. They don't wake up until the next morning. All four of us get a good nights sleep at Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben's house. We don't wake up,and get up out of bed until the next morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Patrick,and Molly get ready to go to bed

Meanwhile,Back at Patrick,and Molly's house they finish up with painting my new bedroom,and they clean up all of the paint supplies. They throw the empty paint cans away in the trash,and they clean out the paint brushes. They throw away the used paint trays.

After Patrick,and Molly make sure that all of the painting supplies have been cleaned up they take the painting tarp up off of the floor,and they throw it away in the trash. A few minutes later the painting supplies have been cleaned up from the new bedroom that I will be sleeping in here in a few short days.

Patrick,and Molly exit my bedroom,and they walk out into the hallway. Patrick walks down the stairs,and he makes sure that the front door is locked,and the back door to. He then makes sure all lights are off downstairs,and he walks back upstairs.

Molly,and Patrick take turns going into the bathroom to brush their teeth,and to make sure that they use the bathroom before they go to bed. After they are done in the bathroom they both walk down the hallway towards their bedroom,and they both get their pajamas on.

Molly,and Patrick both lay down in bed for the night,and they cover themselves up with the blanket on their bed. They say goodnight to each other before they fall asleep for the night.

Patrick exclaims to Molly,"Goodnight Molly sleep well,and sweet dreams I love you,and I will see you in the morning."

Molly responds back to Patrick,"Goodnight Patrick sleep well,and sweet dreams to you to. I love you,and I will see you int he morning. I will,and thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome."

Patrick,and Molly fall asleep for the night,and they are sound asleep for the night. They get a good nights sleep,and they don't wake up until the next morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Holly,and I get to go back home

A few days pass,and Holly's,and my time is up at Grandma Becky's,and grandpa Ben's house. We both wake up the next morning,and we get up out of our beds. Holly,and I make sure that we pack our overnight bags up with clean clothes,and the stuff that we brought from home.

Grandma Becky gives me my craft supplies,and gives Holly her craft supplies,so we can take them home with us. A few minutes later Holly,and I are finished packing our bags so we can go back home with mom Molly,and dad Patrick.

I get out a fresh diaper from my bag,and I get a clean change of clothes out of my bag. Is all out of the bedroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom,and I go into the bathroom. I close the bathroom door behind me on my way into the bathroom.

I pull my pants down,and I take my used diaper off. I throw my used diaper away in the trash,and I make sure I get myself all cleaned up. I throw the used wipe away in the trash can to. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I walk over to the sink,and I wash my hands with soap,and warm water. I rinse my hands off,and I dry them on the towel.  
I then take my pajamas off,and I get dressed. I put my shirt on,and I put my pants on. I zip up my pants,and I button my pants. I then make sure to put my belt on with my pants.

A few minutes later I am all dressed,so I open up the bathroom door,and I take my dirty pajamas with me. I exit the bathroom,and I walk back down the hallway towards the bedroom where Holly,and I were sleeping. I open up my bag,and I put my dirty pajamas in a plastic bag. I put the plastic bag in my suitcase. I close my suitcase back up.

Holly is all dressed,and she puts her dirty pajamas in a plastic bag,and she puts her plastic bag in her suitcase. Holly,and I are wearing shirts that match,but different colors. Mine is blue,and hers is pink.

We are all packed up,so we take our bags,and our pillows downstairs with us. We take turns walking downstairs one at a time. A few minutes later Holly,and I are both downstairs. We put our pillows,and our bags out into the living room. We set them down on the couch out in the living room.

After Holly,and I put our stuff down out in the living room we walk out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the table. Grandma Becky,and Grandpa Ben are already awake,and they are cooking breakfast for the four of us.

While breakfast is cooking Grandma Becky sets the table for breakfast,and a few minutes later breakfast is ready. Grandma Becky serves us our breakfast while grandpa Ben sits down at the table to eat his breakfast with us.

Grandma Becky sits down,and she eats her breakfast with us. Grandma Becky talks to Holly,and I for a few minutes while we eat our breakfast.

Grandma Becky exclaims to Holly,and I,"Good morning girls how are you two doing this morning?"

Holly,and I respond back to Grandma Becky,"Good morning grandma we are doing good,and how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine you girls get to go home today Sally's brnad new bedroom is already to go your mom,and dad will be here in a few minutes to pick you girls up to take you home."

"Ok,grandma."

A few minutes later Holly,and I are finished with eating our breakfast,and we get up from the table. We put our dirty dishes in the sink,and we walk out into the living room from the kitchen.

Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben are finished with eating their breakfast,and they get up from the dinning room table. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and they walk out into the living room from the kitchen.

Molly,and Patrick wake up the next morning,and they get up out of bed. They get dressed,and they walk downstairs. They eat their breakfast,and they walk from the dinning room to the front door of the house. They open up the front door,and they walk outside. They close,and lock the front door behind them. They walk over to the car,and Patrick unlocks the car doors. Molly,and Patrick open up the car doors,and they both get into the car.

They close the car doors,and Patrick turns on the engine of his car. He drives out of their driveway,and be comes to grandmas house to pick Holly,and I up to take us home.

A few minutes later Molly,and Patrick pull up into grandma Becky's driveway,and Patrick turns off the engine of his car. Molly,and Patrick unbuckle their seatbelts,and they get out of the car.

Holly,and I pick up our pillows,and our bags from out int hr living room. We walk over to the front door,and we open up the front door. We walk outside,and we sy goodbye to Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben.

Holly,and I exclaim to Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben,"Goodbye grandma,and grandpa we love you both."

Grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben respond back to Holly,and I,"Goodbye girls,and we love you to. Be good for your mom,and dad now girls. I don't want to hear that you've been misbehaving girls."

"Ok,Grandma we will both be good for mom,and dad."

"Ok,bye now."

"Bye grandma."

We give grandma Becky,and grandpa Ben a hug,and a kiss before we get into the car so we can go home. After we give grandma,and grandpa a hug,and a kiss Holly,and I put our bags into the trunk. We put our pillows in the trunk to,and we get into the car.

Holly,and I put our seatbelts on,and we close our car doors. Patrick,and Molly close up the trunk,and they get into the car. They put their seatbelts on,and they close their car doors. Patrick turns on the engine of his car,and he drives us out of grandma,and grandpa's driveway,and he takes us back home to their house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Getting settled into my new bedroom

A few minutes later we arrive back at our house,and Patrick drives the car into the driveway. He turns off the engine off the car,and we all unbuckle our seatbelts. Molly,Patrick,Holly,and I open up the car doors,and we get out of the car. We close the car doors behind us after we get out of the car.

Patrick walks around to the back of the car,and he opens up the trunk. Holly,and I get our bags,and our pillows out of the back part of the car. Our dad closes the trunk after we make sure that we have everything out of the trunk.

All four of us walk over to the front door of the house,and Molly takes the keys out of her pocket. She unlocks the front door,and all four of us walk into the house. Molly closes the door behind us.

All four of us walk out into the living room. Holly,and I put our bags,and pillows down. We sit down on the couch for a few minutes because mom,and dad want to talk to us for a few minutes.

Patrick,and Molly exclaim to Holly,and I,"Girls we've got God news for you."

Holly,and I respond back to Patrick,and Molly,"Ok,mom,and dad what's the good news?"

"Sally now has her own bedroom we painted it yesterday,and then laid the carpeting she's got a bed,and a dresser in her room,so its time that we move Sally into her new bedroom."

"Ok,mom,and dad."

Patrick,Molly,Holly,and I get up from the couch,and my sister,and I get our bags,and our pillows. All four of us walk up the stairs one at a time. A few minutes later all four of us are upstairs. We are standing in the hallway outside of my new bedroom. I see a ribbon tied across the doorway.

I exclaim to Molly,and Patrick,"Mom,and dad do I get to cut the ribbon?"

Molly,and Patrick respond back to me,"Yes,sweetheart its your bedroom,so yes you get to cut the ribbon."

"Ok,thanks mom,and thanks dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Are we ready?"

"Yes."

"On the count of three I'll cut the ribbon."

"Ok,one."

"Two."

"Three."

I cut the ribbon with a pair of scissors,and mom helps dad to untie the rest of the ribbon from my bedroom doorway. Mom,and dad walk back down the hallway towards the stairs. They talk to Holly,and I for a few minutes.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"let us know girls if you need anything we will be downstairs."

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"Ok mom,and ok dad we will let you know if we need anything."

"Ok,girls. Sally there's a sheet set,and blanket laying on your bed,and you've got choices of sheet sets,and blanket sets in the closet on the shelf so you can choose which sheet,and blanket set you'd like on your bed.

When you are finished please out the others back away in the closet. Holly you are to help your sister out make sure she has everything out of your room that belongs to her,so she can put it away in her own bedroom."

"Ok,thanks mom,and thanks dad."

"You're welcome girls."

Mom,and dad take turns one at a time walking down the stairs,and a few minutes later both of them are downstairs. Holly,and I go into my new bedroom,and I look all around my new bedroom.

I've got a brand new bed to sleep on,a brnad new dresser to put my clothes in,and a brand new shelf to put my toys,and books away on. I walk over to my bed,and I see the sheet set,and blanket that ha been laid out on my bed.

I set my bag,and pillows down for a few minutes,so I can make my bed. First I put the sheet set on my bed,and then I take the dirty pillowcases off of my bed,and I put them into my laundry hamper. I put the pillowcases on my pillows that match the sheet set that I just put onto my bed.

After I put my pillowcases on my pillows I put them on my bed. I then unfold my blanket that matches my sheet set and I spread the blanket across my bed. My bed has now been made,and I sit on my bed it is nice,and comfortable.

I unzip my bag,and I take my clean clothes out of my bag,and I put them away in my dresser drawer. I put my beads,and my friendship making stirng on my shelf on the shelf that is marked craft supplies. I then take my dirty pajamas out of the bag,and I put them into my laundry hamper.

I take my bag of diapers out of my overnight bag,and I put the bag where I can find it. I take my toothbrush,and toothpaste out of my overnight bag,and I get up off of my bed. I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. I put my toothbrush,and toothpaste away in the bathroom.

After I put my bathroom supplies away I walk down the hallway towards Holly's bedroom,and I walk into her bedroom. Holly is busy putting her clean clothes away in her dresser drawers.

She is busy unpacking from her visit to her grandmas house. I take my box that has some of my toys,and some of my books that has my name on it,and Holly grabs the other box that has the rest of my toys,and books in it. We take both boxes into my new bedroom,and we put them on my bed.

We unpack one box at a time,and we put my games,toys,and books away on my shelf that mom,and dad made for me. We put my books on the shelf marked books,we put my games on the shelf marked games,and we put my toys on the shelf marked toys. I have everything out of Holly's bedroom,and a few minutes later both of us are unpacked from our visit at Grandma Becky's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Lunchtime at my new house

A few minutes later Holly,and I are finished with putting everything away in my brand new bedroom. We both walk out into the hallway,and we take turns one at a time walking down the stairs. A few minutes later both of us are back downstairs. We both walk out into the dinning room,and we sit down at the dinning room table. Molly starts getting lunch cooked,and while lunch is cooking she sets the table for lunch.

A few minutes later lunch is ready,and Molly sits down at the table to eat lunch with us. Patrick sits down at the table,and he joins us for lunch. All four of us eat our lunch together. Molly,and Patrick talk to Holly,and I for a few minutes while we are all eating our lunch.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"Did you two girls get everything of Sally's out of Holly's bedroom,and put away on Sally's new bedroom?"

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"Yes mom,and dad we did."

"Did you get your brand new bed made up Sally,and did you put everything away in your room where it goes?"

"Yes,mom,and dad I did. My bed is all nicely made,and my stuff is all nicely put away where it goes."

"Good job girls its nice that you two can now be companions,and be sisters."

"Yes,it is mom,and dad."

"Ok,so how do you like your new bedroom Sally?"

"It's nice I like the colors on the walls,and the designs on the walls,I like my new bedroom thank you mom,and dad."

"That's good that you like your new bedroom sweetheart,and you're welcome."

"Yes,it is."

"Sally you are now officially a member of this family welcome home Sally welcome home."

"Thank you mom,and dad thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

A few minutes later all four of us are finished with eating our lunch. I get up from the table,and I put my dirty dishes in the sink. I walk out into the living room,and I feel the sudden urge to have to go pee,and I really feel like I have to poop. I start to pee in my diaper,and then I start pooping in my diaper after I finish peeing. I feel a second urge to poop,and I poop again in my diaper.

I still feel like I have to poop,so I poop a third time in my diaper. The poop starts coming out,and I can't stop it from happening because I can't control it. I poop in my diaper until I start to fill it up.

I walk from the living room over to the stairs. I walk upstairs,and I have to poop a little bit more,so I poop in my diaper yet again. I walk from the hallway into my bedroom,and I get out my wipes. I get out a fresh diaper to. I really feel like I have to pee,so I pee some more in my diaper. I can't hold it in any longer,so I start pooping in my diaper. I poop,and I poop some more in my diaper. Finally I am finished,and my diaper is full.

I exit my bedroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull my pants down,and I take my full diaper off. I throw it away in the trash. I get a wipe,and I get myself all cleaned up. I throw the used wipes away in the trash.

I put my fresh,clean diaper on,and I pull my pants back up. I walk over to the sink,and I turn on the water. I wash my hands with warm water,and soap. I rinse my hands off,and dry them on the towel. After my hands are dry I walk over to the bathroom door,and I open it back up. I exit the bathroom,and I go back out into the hallway.

I walk towards the stairs,and I walk back downstairs. Holly,Molly,and Patrick are finished with eating their lunch,and they get up from the table. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and Holly walks out into the living room where I am at. I walk over from the stairs,and I sit down on the couch. Holly comes to talk to me for a few minutes.

Holly exclaims to me,"Mom,and dad says since we've got nothing else to do we can go upstairs,and have fun. Let's go upstairs,and go play."

I respond back to Holly,"Ok,what are we going to play?"

"Do you have any Barbies?"

"Yes,I've got barbies I got a new one for Christmas with a horse."

"So did I want to play barbies with me sis?"

"Yes,let's do it in my new bedroom I want you to see my new bedroom."

"Ok,sis lets go."

"Ok."

Holly,and I get up from the couch,and we walk upstairs one at a time. A few minutes later we are both upstairs. I go into my new bedroom,and I get my barbies out. I sit down on the floor by my bed.

Holly walks into her bedroom,and she gets her barbies out. She walks back out of her bedroom,and she brings her barbies into my new bedroom. She sits down on the floor with me,and we play with our barbies together for a while. We spend some time together as sisters.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Spending some time with my sister Holly

Meanwhile,back downstairs mom,and dad are out in the kitchen doing the dishes. Mom puts water,and soap in the sink,and she starts washing the dishes. Dad dries the dishes for her,and he puts the dishes away where they go after they are clean,and dry. Mom,and dad talk to one another for a few minutes while they are doing the dishes.

Patrick exclaims to Molly,"Where are the girls at? Did they go upstairs to play for a while?"

Molly responds back to Patrick,"Yes,they must have gone upstairs to play Holly asked me if she could play with her sister for a while since they've got nothing else to do."

"Oh,ok because I just heard them out in the living room a few minutes ago,and now they aren't there. They went upstairs to play for a while."

"It is so nice for Holly to have a friend,and a sister that she can do things with,and it gives her someone to play with who is her own age,and who likes some of the same things that she does."

"I feel so sorry for Sally though I wish that we could do something to help her out a little bit more she's lost her parents,and her grandparents. She's lost her home twice due to a fire."

"We are doing what is best for her,and we are giving her a home,and she's got a sister who she can play with,and do things with. There's not much more we can do for her except love her like our own child."

"Ok,she seems pretty happy here with us."

"She is happy here with us."

That's good I want her to be happy."

"And so do I."

"Ok."

A few minutes later mom,and dad are finished with doing the dishes. Dad dries the last few dishes,and after he makes sure that they are dry he puts them back away in the cabinets where they go. Mom makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is clean,and a few minutes later mom is finished up with cleaning up the kitchen.

Mom,and dad exit the kitchen,and they go out into the living room. They sit down on the couch,and they rest for a while. Holly,and I are upstairs in my bedroom playing with our Barbie's,and we are having fun.

We dress our barbies,and we comb out their hair. We style their hair as well. We get our barbies ready for a barbie fashion show. After the fashion show we play doctor with our barbies,and our Ken dolls. I talk to Holly for a few minutes while we are playing with our barbies.

I exclaim to Holly,"This is so much fun you,and me playing babies."

Holly responds back to me,"Yes,it is sis I'm having fun playing barbies with you."

"I am having fun to sis I never have had a sister to do anything with until I met you. I am an only child my parents only had one kid me."

"I know how that feels sis I never had anyone to do anything with until we met each other I am an only child to sis."

"But now we are sisters,and we can play together anytime that we want to."

"Yes,that we can,and we can play games together to."

"Yes,that we can."

"I'd like to play checkers do you have a checker game sis?"

"Yes,I've got checkers sis,but we have to put our barbies away sis before we can get the game out."

"Ok,sis."

Holly,and I put our barbie things away,and we make sure that we have the clothes that are for our barbies. I have my barbie clothes,and Holly has her barbie clothes. All of the barbie things have been put away. I put my barbie stuff away on my shelf marked toys.

Holly picks up all of her barbies,and she takes them into her bedroom to put them away. She gets up off of the floor,and she walks out into the hallway. She walks down the hallway towards her bedroom,and she goes into her bedroom.

Holly puts her barbies away where they go,and she exits her bedroom. She walks back down the hallway,and she comes back into my bedroom. She sits back down on the floor. I get my checkers game out,and I get the game board out of the box. I set the board up.

I exclaim to Holly,"what color would you like to be red,or black?"

Holly responds back to me,"I'd like to be black please sis."

"Ok,sis."

I hand Holly all of the black pieces,and she sets them up on her side of the board. I set the red pieces up on my side of the board. We start the game,and we take our turn playing a piece. I only have one piece left on the board,and so does Holly expect for hers is a king. I make my move,and Holly wins the game. I put the game back away in the box. I put my game back away on my shelf marked games.

Holly,and I get up off of the floor,and we sit down on my bed. Holly,and I have a talk for a few minutes. We talk to each other for a while,and we have a sister chat.

Holly exclaims to me,"that was a good game of checkers sis,and I'm sorry that you didn't win."

I respond back to Holly,its okay sis that I didn't win I had fun playing a game of checkers with you anyway."

"Better luck next time sis."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sis."

"My mom,and I used to play checkers all of the time together when my dad left that's all we had to do was play games. My mom taught me how to style my barbies hair,and she helped me to pick out outfits for my barbies."

"What did your dad do?"

"My dad drank a lot,and hed go out,and party all night he left my mom,and I alone all of the time he really didn't care about either me,or my mom."

"Thats sad sis."

"Yes,it is all my dad cared about was getting drunk,and getting high off of drugs."

"That's not good sis."

"No its not,and my dad used to beat me,and my mom when he got drunk,or high."

"That's not good either sis."

"No its not sis,and my mom wouldn't allow him to have his drugs or alcohol in the house,and not around me either."

"So your dad went out,and got drunk,or high,and came home that way afterwards?"

"Yes,and my mom didn't like that idea either."

"What did she do?"

"She called the police on him,and he was arrested for a while because he had beaten me so badly I ended up in the hospital,and I almost had died from my injuries that I sustained,so my mom pressed charges against him."

"What happened after that?"

"Well he had to go through counseling,and get help for his problems with drugs,and alcohol. He got help,and was released from jail a few years later."

"What happened with you?"

"I was fighting for my life in the hospital,and I was in I.C U my mom never left my side she prayed for me every night."

"So your mom stayed with you in the hospital?"

"Yes,she did after my fifth surgery on my heart I was finally able to start breathing again."

"How many different surgeries did you have while you were in the hospital?"

"I've had five done,one on my skull,the second one was on my lungs,the third one was on my back,the fourth one was on my kidneys,and liver,and the fifth one was on my heart."

"Your father best you to the point where you had to have five surgeries?"

"Yes,he beat me over,and over again until he left me for almost dead."

"Dang that's not good sis."

"No its not I was in the hospital for months,and I had to learn how to walk through physical therapy."

"Wow,what kind of injuries did you suffer sis if you don't mind me asking?"

"No sis I don't mind you asking I suffered a tramatic brain injury,and a rib injury,my lungs collapsed,and couldn't reexpand because of all the blood going into my chest,I suffered a a spinal injury,and I suffered kidney failure in both kidneys,andi suffered liver failure to,I had a ruptured spleen,and I suffered from heart defects."

"Wow that's a lot of injuries sis."

"Yea it was a lot to go through."

"How did you ever survive sis?"

"By the grace of God."

"That sounds about right."

"Yea,that's all I can say."

"So what happened the night of the fire?"

"My dad got drunk,and was going to kill me,and my mom. He set the house on fire,and I got out as quickly as I could. I stead of killing me,and my mom he killed my mom,and himself."

"Wow,that's not good that your dad wanted to kill you."

"No its not sis."

"Why did your dad want to kill you sis?"

"Because he claims he didn't love me,and be didn't want me around him."

"That's not right sis."

"No its not its not right at all sis."

"We will never,ever treat you like that here sis you've got a safe home here with me,my mom,and my dad. We love you sis,and we want you to be happy here sis."

"Ok,sis I'm glad that I'm finally in a safe home,and I don't ever,ever want to be treated like that again sis I want to be treated with love sis."

"You will be treated with love here sis we all love Jesus here sis,and we all will love you with the love of Jesus that he gave to us sis."

"I love Jesus to sis."

"That's good that you do sis."

"Yes,it is."

"I love you sis."

"I love you to sis."

Holly wraps her arms around me,and she gives me a hug.

"Thank you sis for the hug I needed it."

"You're welcome sis,and I know that you did."

"You're a good sister to me sis."

"And you are a good sister to me to sis thank you."

"You're welcome,and thank you."

"You're welcome sis."

I grab a fresh diaper out of my bag,and I show it to my sister.

I exclaim to my sister Holly,"I have to wear these now because of my back injury I can't control when I have to go to the bathroom. When I have to go I have to go there's nothing I can do about it. I have no control over my bladder,and bowels."

Holly responds back to me,"so you just wear a diaper,and go when you need to."

"Yea,and when I am done I change my diaper,and wait until I have to go again."

"Ok,sis."

I exit my bedroom,and I walk out into the hallway. I pee in my diaper. I feel like I have to poop I poop,and I poop some more in my diaper.

I am finally finished,and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me,and I pull my pants down. I take my used diaper off,and I throw it away in the trash. I get out a wipe,and I get myself all cleaned up. I throw the used wipes way in the trash. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I walk over to the sink,and I turn on the water. I wash my hands with warm water,and soap. I rinse my hands off,and I dry them on the towel. After my hands are dry I walk over to the bathroom door,and I open it up. I exit the bathroom,and I walk down the hallway,and I go back into my bedroom. I sit back down on my bed.

Holly exclaims to me,"do you use your diaper at night time to?"

I respond back to Holly,"Yes."

"Ok."

Holly,and I get up off of my bed,and we walk out into the hallway. We walk one at a time down the stairs. Holly,and I go downstairs for dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dinnertime,and a family movie night at my new house

A few minutes later Holly,and I are both back downstairs. We walk from over by the stairs out I to the dinning room. We sit down at the dinning room table,and mom sits down at the table with us. Dad gets our dinner cooking,and while dinner is cooking he sets the table for dinner.

A few minutes later dinner is ready,and dad serves us our dinner. He sits down at the table to eat his dinner with us,and he joins us for dinner. Mom,and dad talk to Holly,and I while we are eating our dinner.

Molly,and Patrick exclaim to Holly,and I,"when you two girls went upstairs to play this afternoon whose room did you play in,and what did you do?"

Holly,and I respond back to Molly,and Patrick,"we played in Sally's new bedroom,and we played barbies for a while. We dressed them in some clothes,and we styled their hair. After a while we were done playing barbies,so we put our barbies away,and then we played a game of checkers with each other."

"Who won the checkers game?"

"Holly did,and she wished me better luck next time."

"That's good Holly that's good."

"Yes,it is."

"What did you do after you finished the checker game?"

"After we played the checkers game we put it back away in the box,and we put it back away where it goes on my shelf. After the checkers game was put away we talked for a little while. Holly,and I had a sister to sister talk."

"What did you two talk about?"

"We talked about my parents,and how they treated me. Mainly about my dad being an alcoholic,and a drug addict. We talked about how he treated me when he got drunk,and high from drugs. We talked about me being in the hospital fighting for my life because of the way that my dad had treated me."

"That is really sad it sounds like that's a sad story."

"It is,and then we talked about what my dad did the night that my parents house was on fire,and what he had did to himself,and my mom."

"Wow,that doesn't sound like a happy story either."

"Its not its a very sad story."

"If you don't want to Sally you don't have to tell us your story because we already know what happened there,and we won't treat you like that none of us will. We will treat you with the love of Jesus Christ that he gave to us for you."

"I appriciate that,and I don't want to share my story because it's a sad story,and I don't want to share it at least not at this time. I appriciate that to I will treat you all with the love that Jesus Christ have to me for you all to."

"Sally,my husband,and I consider you to be our daughter,and we consider you to be Holly's sister. If you have a problem,or if you just want to talk all three of us are here for you to talk to if you need to. You are safe here in our home,and we won't let anyone ever mistreat you like that again. If you need someone to talk to all three of us are here for you to talk to."

"Thank you I appriciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Holly,and I also talked about each of us being an only child,and each of us not having anyone to play with,or anyone to do things with."

"Holly,and you Sally are sisters now,and you two can play together anytime that you want to,and you two can do things together if you want to. You girls each have each other as a friend,and as a sister now. You two girls are no longer lonely children anymore because you have each other as sisters,and as friends."

"That's true we do,and if we want to we can play with each other anytime that we choose to."

"Yep,that's what family is all about spending time with each other. Sally my husband,and I want to make sure that you are happy living here with us,and we want to make sure that you are kept safe,so if there's anything that we can do for you please let us know,so we can take care of the situation for you."

"Yes,I am happy living here with you,and I do feel safe here. There's nothing that I can think of right now that needs to be taken care of."

"Good we are glad to hear that,and that's good."

"Yes,it is."

A few minutes later we are all finished with eating our dinner. I get up from the dinning room table,and I put my dirty dishes in the sink. I walk out of the dinning room out into the living room.

I walk over to the stairs,and I walk upstairs. I walk from the hallway into my bedroom,and I get out a fresh diaper. I exit my bedroom,and I walk down the hallway towards the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom,and I close the door behind me. I pull my pants down,and I take my fully used diaper off. I throw it away find the trash,and I get myself all cleaned up. I throw the used wipes away in the trash. I put my fresh diaper on,and I pull my pants back up.

I walk over to the sink,and I turn the water on. I wash my hands using warm water,and soap. I rinse my hands off,and I dry them on the towel.

After my hands are dry I open up the bathroom door,and I exit the bathroom. I walk back out into the hallway,and I walk back down the stairs. A few minutes later I am back downstairs. I go out into the living room,and I sit down on the couch.

Holly,Molly,and Patrick get up from the dinning room table,and they walk over to the sink. They put their dirty dishes in the sink,and Holly comes out into the living room.

She sits down on the couch next to me. Molly,and Patrick are out in the kitchen doing the dishes. Dad is washing the dishes,and mom is drying the dishes,so they can be put away.

A few minutes later they are done doing the dishes,and dad makes sure that the rest of the kitchen is all nice,and clean. A few minutes later the kitchen is all nice,and clean.

Mom,and dad walk out of the kitchen,and they come out into the living room. They sit down on the second couch. We all four sit down out in the living room,and we have a family movie night. We watch the Lion King.

After the movie is over with Holly,and I get up off of the couch,and we walk over to the stairs. We walk upstairs one at a time,and we go upstairs into our bedrooms. We get our pajamas on,and we brush our teeth. I make sure to have a fresh clean diaper on before I go to bed.

Holly,and I say goodnight to mom,and dad. We say goodnight to each other to. We go back into our bedrooms,and we lay down in our beds for the night. We cover up with the blankets on our beds,and we fall asleep for the night.

Molly,and Patrick eventually get tired,so they turn off all of the living room lights,and they make sure that the front door,and back door are all locked up. They walk upstairs,and they go into their bedroom.

They get their pajamas on,and they brush their teeth. They lay down in bed for the night,and they cover themselves up with the blanket on their bed.

They say goodnight to each other,and they fall asleep for the night. All four of us are sound asleep for the night,and we don't wake up until the next morning. I have a very happy,and healthy life living with Holly,and her parents.

I enjoy each,and every minute of it. Holly,and I get along good as sisters. I am very happy to be living in their home with them. We all live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
